Who Would Win: Celestia Vs Mewtwo
by draconichero21
Summary: The 11th Installment of the Who Would Win one-shot series. A very special bout despite not being a mile marker: The monarch of equestria, master of magic, faces the genetically spliced artificial life-form Mewtwo. In an unlikely clash these two are pitted against each other in a fight to finish, but...just WHO? WOULD? WIN? If the violence is too much I'll bump the rating to T.


**(A/N: Of all of the combatants that have entered my arena up until now, none have piqued my interest quite like these two (except for perhaps the 4****th**** battle). Princess Celestia, the monarch of Equestria and Mewtwo the genetically engineered 'perfect Pokemon'. Who is the better combatant? Which warrior is deadlier? Who has the superior skills? WHO WOULD WIN?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

* * *

**The Fighters**

**(Because I know so much, I'll be introducing the fighters similarly to my 4****th**** battle)**

**Fighter A**

**Princess Celestia** is the monarch ruler of the land of Equestria. She lives in Canterlot and oversees her subjects' lives with some sort of unexplained bizarre omnipotence. In the show, Celestia has shown to be a benevolent, peaceful ruler, always a kind person and rarely showing anger. Of course, fan speculation would paint Celestia as either a troll or even a molester of her subjects as a sort of pedophile. Canonically though, Celestia has shown to be protective of her subjects, such as in her battle with Chrysalis, which she only lost because Chrysalis had absorbed too much of the power of love. On top of that, Celestia seldom shows anger and if she does get angry then you want to be as far away from her as possible. Also, despite being a god-like monarch, Celestia would rather be treated as a normal individual as shown several times when her subjects address her incredibly formally.

Celestia is an Alicron which means she is both Unicorn and Pegasus capable of both flight and magic. Since Celestia is Twilight's teacher, we can assume that all of the skills her student is capable of like Teleportation, Magic Beams, and Telekinesis are also part of her own arsenal. On top of that Celestia must also be highly skilled in banishment magic considering she was able to seal away her sister, Princess Luna, on the moon for 1000 years. Also, since she is an equine Celestia's most natural weapons are in her hindquarters. Her very own back legs can be used for all their bucking potential. Furthermore, Celestia should also is capable of fast flight. It would be debatable for Celestia to be faster than Rainbow Dash since Celestia has never shown to be able to do a sonic rainboom (which she might be capable of given the lushness of her mane) However, while teleportation would remove this need, it doesn't make it completely null en void given the momentum she would be allowed to strike with.

However, even all that doesn't even come close to what might be Celestia's greatest weapon: her power over the sun itself. Celestia's cutie mark is the sun and her signature ability is being able to rise it in the morning and lower it in the evening. Because of this, it wouldn't be farfetched to say that Celestia has skill in all powers related to the sun, such as absorbing solar rays for energy or temperature control. It would also give Celestia fierce pyrokinetic abilities and fire-based spells.

Celestia only uses violence as a last resort, preferring to resort to words and diplomacy first. However, when her subjects are in danger she will spring to action and defend them with her very life. Once again, as shown in her battle with Chrysalis. Her regal nature would have her put down threats the moment they arise if she has to step in to do battle. Celestia looks for quick solutions, but her cunning nature would also have her look for alternative more underhanded solutions to perhaps trick her opponents.

She may no longer be able to wield the elements of harmony, but that doesn't stop Celestia from being a truly powerful pony. And she might only be a princess, but her power is considered to be godly.

**Fighter B**

**Mewtwo** was genetically engineered and cloned from the DNA of Mew. His creators grew him to try and create the ultimate fighting machine and they succeeded, too well in fact. In the first movie, Mewtwo is shown to be capable of human speech and wants nothing more than to prove he is the ultimate Pokemon Master and the most powerful being in the world. In later generations Mewtwo would fade into fan obscurity to other Psychic powerhouses like Lugia and Deoxsys, but that doesn't stop Mewtwo from being the bona fide badass that he is.

In Generation I, Mewtwo is the last thing available to the players of the game. He is found in the Unknown Dungeon at Level 70, higher than any wild or trained Pokemon in the game. This would be Retconned in Fire Red and Leaf Green, the remakes, but Mewtwo is still a hardcore fighter regardless.

Much unlike his counterpart Mew, Mewtwo is very tall and weighs about 269lbs. His signature technique is his powerful Psychic blast, a gigantic wave of telekinetic force that is capable of lowering special defense and more than capable of knocking out most Pokemon in a single hit if they are not resistant to it. However, it, much like any other of Mewtwo's psychic powers, is useless against Dark types, ineffective against Steel and other Psychic types, but devastating to fighting and poison types. Mewtwo is susceptible to ghost, dark and bug based attacks, but he is capable of restoring his health with the powerful move recover, which can restore about a full half of his maximum energy. Mewtwo's other natural abilities include teleportation, barrier projection, and the ability to disable a specific spell or talent, but can only do this to one specific talent at a time and only the last one used.

In Super Smash Brothers Melee, Mewtwo has been shown to be capable of other feats, like telekinesis, using his own tail as a weapon, capable of physically punching and kicking and utilizing the ghost-type attack shadow ball. This attack is also capable of lowering a targets special defense and is effective against its own type and Mewtwo's own type. However it is ineffective against dark and steel types and does not affect normal types at all. In the movie he is also shown capable of flight, creating storms and using the powerful and deadly Hyper Beam, a normal based special attack with lower accuracy, but a whopping 150 base power. However, it leaves Mewtwo temporarily exhausted and should only be used sparingly in a fight.

Besides recover, Mewtwo has two other survival type defensive techniques, like Safeguard which protects against status effects, Mist which conceals him in a veil that prevents his stats from being lowered and Barrier which creates a psychic barrier to increase defense.

While Mewtwo might only be a normal Pokemon, his stats are outstanding. While his defense and special defense are laughable he is one of the fastest Pokemon out there and his special attack stat is godly. Mewtwo is capable of learning a wide variety of moves, but for the sake of this fight he will only be going into battle with the arsenal depicted above _and_ one last thing.

Amongst Mewtwo's other abilities, his greatest technique, as of the 5th generation is his Psychostrike. A move even more powerful than his iconic Psychic attack. Psychostrike has a base power of one hundred and, despite being a special attack, it deals physical damage. Between Psychic and Psychostrike, Mewtwo is a deadly foe in the thick of battle.

His personality and recluse nature show that he prefers to prove that he is the strongest thing out there and his fighting style consists of wishing to overpower his opponents. He dislikes prolonged fights and wishes to end things quickly. He also is shown to stubbornly refuse to accept defeat as shown in his fainting animation in any console Pokemon game where he tries to get up one more time. He also is incredibly arrogant, refusing to accept than an opponent could somehow be stronger than him. Because of this his recovery and defensive tactics are used sparingly and used more for survival instinct than to use any and all advantages he can to his advantage. Depict him however you want, call him overrated, but that doesn't change the fact that, much like Death Battle champion Akuma, Mewtwo is a powerhouse of pain.

* * *

**The Setup**

It was a particularly peaceful day in Equestria when out of nowhere a bizarre creature emerged within the middle of Canterlot. Standing at close to seven feet tall with his bizarre purple tail and bipedal stance, the creature, Mewtwo, looked around at the cowering citizens. With a simple leer he caused them to run and flee in terror.

_Where am I? _The telekinetic powerhouse asked himself. _How did I get here? _Mewtwo wondered what to do when armored Pegasi showed up to apprehend him.

"In the name of Princess Celestia, stop right there, vile creature!"

"You would apprehend me? Do you have any idea what you are dealing with?" Mewtwo asked. It was a rhetorical question because in the next instant he lifted all of his enemies up into the air with his telekinesis before blasting them all away with a forceful wave of telekinetic energy. Many of them fell on their backsides and lay moaning and twitching on the ground. _Princess Celestia hmm? _Mewtwo thought to himself. _Perhaps I should pay the princess a visit. _Taking to the air Mewtwo headed for the closest thing resembling a palace and entered the grand hall through the ceiling. Celestia's guards attempted to stop him, but with minor telekinetic force, Mewtwo sent them flying.

"Who are you?" Celestia said, stepping down from her throne with a stern look.

"I am Mewtwo, the ultimate life form. I have come here to fight the one known as Princess Celestia."

"I am Celestia, on what grounds do you challenge me?"

"I am always seeking new challenges. I can sense that you are strong. Face me with everything you have."

"I am under no obligation to engage in such barbaric activity. Leave Canterlot post haste!"

Mewtwo looked out into the distance at the commoner district below he began curling his wrist over and over again as storm clouds formed overhead until a massive bolt of lightning struck down from above and decimated the area. "How about now?"

Celestia snorted and lowered her head. "You just sealed your fate."

* * *

**The Battle**

Celestia was the first to attack with a ramming strike at her opponent, but Mewtwo's agility allowed him to evade with a Psychic blast he pushed Celestia out of her own palace and into the air. With Teleportation Mewtwo followed up on the princess and struck her with an overhead chop with his arm, but missed. Celestia turned around and kicked him with her hind legs before firing blasts of energy at her opponent. Mewtwo protected himself with a barrier and then unleashed another telekinetic force wave to push Celestia back. Celestia was disoriented, but shook it off.

The monarch of Equestria used teleportation to appear right behind her opponent and attacked with her hind legs. Mewtwo blocked with his arms. Both combatants began using teleportation to try and overpower the other, but either each surprise attack missed or was blocked by the other person. At least until Celestia appeared above Mewtwo and pounced on his head, slamming him straight into the ground. She teleported to his altitude level and Mewtwo got up from the ground. Charging his energy Mewtwo fired off his shadow ball to strike Celestia down, but with her magic Celestia pulled apart the ghostly energy and then fired a continuous beam at Mewtwo. To combat it Mewtwo fired back using his Hyper Beam strike to overpower Celestia's attack and send her reeling back and collapsing onto the ground.

However, due to the ferocity of the strike, Mewtwo was unable to follow up on the attack made upon him. By the time he had recovered, so had Celestia. Charging forward the monarch of Equestria slammed headlong towards Mewtwo. He counter attacked with a psychic blast, but as she watched her opponent unleash his strike, Celestia used her teleport at the last possible moment and slammed into Mewtwo from behind before taking back to the air.

Mewtwo recovered from off the ground and used his psychic power to recover his energy. He then tore after Celestia with his intense speed and began spamming small blasts of energy to strike her down. Celestia countered Mewtwo's attacks with her own energy blasts as the blasts hit into each other, countering blow for blow. When Mewtwo was fed up with Celestia's counterattacks he unleashed another telekinetic show of force sending Celestia flipping through the air. As she righted herself and regained control in midflight, Mewtwo had already followed up on his attack and began delivering a serious physical beatdown with a flurry of punches and kicks before finalizing his strike and smashing Celestia with his tail and storing up psychic energy as he blasted her into a crater.

Mewtwo did not let up as he furiously assaulted Celestia by telekinetically picking her up and throwing her around like a kite. He ended his assault by slamming Celestia into the ground and charging up another hyper beam to finish her off, but Celestia got up and using her magic stopped Mewtwo dead in his tracks. She then simultaneously charged up a magic beam and blasted Mewtwo with its powerful energy. Mewtwo recovered from the assault and recovered his health before deflecting a few magical beam shots fired from Celestia's horn.

Celestia, feeling fatigued decided to try another method of attack as she looked up at the storm clouds overhead. In his arrogance, content in the feeling that nothing his opponent was capable of could overpower him, Mewtwo watched as Celestia's horn radiated with an intense glow as the Storm clouds parted and the bright hot rays of the sun shone through.

Using the sun itself Celestia rained down brilliant sunbursts onto the ground. Mewtwo's magnificent speed and teleportation were the only thing keeping him alive as he attempted to make an advance on Celestia to strike, but with the sun now at her disposal, Celestia blinded him with a solar flare and then put her back to the sun before ramming forward. Having no idea where Celestia was, but feeling the wind rushing towards him, Mewtwo looked away from the sun and put up a barrier to impede Celestia's charge and succeeded in repelling her.

Though his eyes hurt from staring in the direction of the sun, Mewtwo could make out his enemy's silhouette and fired forward a telekinetic blast of energy. Celestia was sent hurtling through the air again and Mewtwo leapt from the ground to strike her again. However, Mewtwo had sent Celestia higher into the atmosphere and as the harsh sunlight baked down upon her, Celestia let the warm ultraviolet rays empower her body with solar radiation. She fanned out her wings and charged a magnificent beam into her horn and as Mewtwo made his advance she blasted him with the power of the sun right into his face, sending him hurtling into the ground once again. The searing light set the field on fire and Celestia then cast a bit of magic to intensify the flames and burn her enemy with the surrounding fire.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Celestia charged forward to finish her opponent off, but as she hurtled towards the ground, she found that Mewtwo was still standing. In desperation he called upon another hyper beam and blasted Celestia out of the air and she fell to the ground in a heap. Mewtwo recovered first and recovered his energy and then proceeded to lay another beat down on Celestia before shoving her away with telekinetic force.

"This time I won't hold back," Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue with hatred and he blasted Celestia with his ultimate attack, Psychostrike. Celestia really felt the pain from her foe's blow, but stubbornly remained on her feet. Celestia's people were counting on her and she would not falter. Mewtwo then proceeded to strike with another telekinetic onslaught, but Celestia stopped him dead in his tracks with her telekinesis. Her magic prowess stronger than her opponent, Celestia stood tall and used her own telekinetic blast as she had witnessed her opponent do dozens of times to send him hurtling away. Celestia then called upon the sun's power once again and positioned it behind the moon to create a solar eclipse, freezing the landscape over in an instant.

As Mewtwo got up, he felt his body becoming sluggish. With every passing movement his body threatened to coagulate and freeze up. Celestia's magic worked its wonders once again and she used a temperature control spell to intensify the cold around her enemy intending to freeze him solid, but, sensing what he considered a cheap defeat, Mewtwo used his safeguard ability to protect him against being frozen and nullifying the cold affecting his body. Celestia's magic concentration was broken and she backed off, pondering her next move. Mewtwo, however, didn't intend to let her think. He rushed forward and prepared another physical beatdown upon Celestia.

Celestia stopped his attack with her magic once again and blasted him away with a psychic blast. She was running low on energy, but she refused to give in. Her people were counting on her. Mewtwo, however, knew that Celestia was running out of steam. Teleporting at point blank range he telekinetically pushed against her with another blast of psychic energy and then grabbed her by the neck with his telekinesis, motioning to crush her windpipe.

Celestia fired a beam from her horn and broke Mewtwo's concentration, but he recovered while she was still gasping for breath and in the next instant he was on her again. Wrapping his tail fiercely around Celestia's neck, Mewtwo whipped her into the ground then blasted Celestia into the ground with his psychic blast, creating a crater and then took to the air and followed up with a hyper beam to blast her into disintegration.

Celestia had just enough energy to teleport to safety, but she was staggering on her feet and with that Mewtwo hoisted her up into the air and finished her with a psychostrike. Celestia dropped to the ground thoroughly defeated. Equestria had lost its monarch princess.

"So much for the monarch of Equestria, but fear not. I care not for the lives of your subjects. I'll simply go looking for the next challenge." Mewtwo then made his exit by teleporting.

**End**

* * *

**(A/N: Oh man I can hear the brony fan-rage already, despite the fact that I'm part of the herd. Celestia may have a more diverse arsenal and have no tactic too underhanded for her use, but Mewtwo's pure psychic power and more combat experience was simply too much for her. While Celestia is capable of magnificent feats and intense power, Mewtwo is able to recover his energy naturally, even when only an inch away from defeat. While Celestia has the power of the sun at her disposal it's not like she can just teleport her enemy there at will. If she could she would've done that to that to Chrysalis rather than fighting her head on and to Discord rather than turning him to stone. While Celestia is an incredibly quick Alicron, Mewtwo's high effort value speed can keep him as her equal and because of his instinctive style of fighting, Mewtwo didn't leave Celestia with very much time to process the battle. Also, while Celestia might have incredible magic resistance, Mewtwo's psychostrike changes everything since it inflicts physical damage. Celestia fought smart though and tried to freeze Mewtwo solid with temperature control, but Mewtwo's survival instinct saved his life with the use of Safeguard. After that it was a simple matter of finishing what he started. Celestia put up a great fight, but despite her valiant efforts she couldn't stop the genetically engineered powerhouse. This fight was mind blowing. The winner is Mewtwo).**


End file.
